


Cumpleaños en solitario

by myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf



Series: Historias de Sinnoh [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Gen, Other, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf/pseuds/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf
Summary: One shot basado en el capitulo de Gravity falls sobre el cumpleaños de Soos
Series: Historias de Sinnoh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176326





	Cumpleaños en solitario

_*Flash back*_

_Hace años, en el cumpleaños de un joven Saturno_

_Plutón: ¿Estas feliz de cumplir 12 mi joven nieto?_

_Saturno: Lo estoy abuelo!!!, no puedo esperar, hoy será el día que por fin papá vendrá a visitarnos a festejar mi cumpleaños_

_Plutón: Estoy seguro que hoy vendrá_

_*fin del flashback*_

Plutón estaba sentado en su sofá, recordando una y otra vez esa memoria. Aun recuerda cuando les llego "ese correo". Saturno termino llorando en su cuarto sin ánimos de festejar.

\- Juro por Arceus que si el padre de Saturno regresa a poner un pie en esta casa, le llenare la cara de puros golpes por abandonar a su único hijo- dijo en voz baja, mientras le traía algo de comer a su nieto

-No estés triste Saturno. Tu padre es un hombre de negocios, solo estará ocupado en Kanto por otro año mas. Algún día el vendrá a visitarnos- dijo, intentando consolar a su destrozado nieto sin saber que ese día jamás pasaría. El anciano se sentía apenado por levantarle el animo en vano.

Por años, Saturno sentía un vacío por la ausencia de su padre. Al menos encontró una figura paterna que le ayudo a llenar ese vacío. Desgraciadamente, se trataba de Cyrus. Lo peor fue cuando su nieto lo involucro en todo el caos de Team Galatic


End file.
